<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Brooklyn Nine-Nine (Precinct One shots) by ContagiousMind</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23560192">Brooklyn Nine-Nine (Precinct One shots)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ContagiousMind/pseuds/ContagiousMind'>ContagiousMind</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cheating, Cuckolding, F/M, Foot Fetish, Foot Massage, Implied Cheating, feet smelling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:28:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,368</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23560192</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ContagiousMind/pseuds/ContagiousMind</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of one-shot stories revoling around the precinct and it's characters</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amy Santiago/Original Male Character(s), Rosa Diaz/Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. (Rosa) I have the physical skills to strangle you with my feet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>These will be a series of One Shots and my first actual work. A warning to anyone that reads, it will revolve around a lot of Feet based topics or Cheating. So if that's not your thing then move along.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sound of crashing metal and shouting could be heard from blocks away, sprinting for your freedom as you sprint from alley to alley, quietly praying that you’d not hit a dead end. Being pursued by some of Brooklyn’s finest was a scary prospect…not being caught…but being locked away. </p>
<p>The reason for this game of cat and mouse…or rather lion and gazelle was simple. Around three months prior, you found out some rather damming information, about none other than Captain of the 99th precinct Raymond Holt. He was about to be framed by some higher ups so they could remove him from his post, especially after recent waves he had been making. You however, working alongside some of New York’s worst, had intel, solid intel. An analogue recording of a meeting between a council member of New York and Three other captains of surrounding precincts. This was bad news for you…with 2 priors, several parole violations and other on-going investigations. You could easily be looking at 7-10 years if caught. You’d not done anything major, just lots and lots and lots of tiny bad things. </p>
<p>This is where today started, well where it began. Wallowing around your shitty apartment making breakfast when you could hear footsteps outdoors, peeking out of your peep hole you clearly recognised Detective Diaz, and a smaller Detective you’d not seen before, a short dark haired man who was clearly annoying Diaz with his inane ramblings. The second you opened the door they’d be on to you, so out the fire escape you went. It was only 2 floors up so not a huge run. Halfway down you heard the door get kicked in….looking up you see the small mans face as he shouts behind him “Rosa he’s taking the alley”….</p>
<p>Leaving everything in the wind you were now being pursued by her sprinting as fast as she could…heart pumping with adrenaline, every corner was a 50/50 chance of sudden doom.<br/>
Thoughts raced through your head; did she know about the Tape? Or was this because I stole a couple of iPads from a local tech store.<br/>
As you turned the next corner there it was…your fate…a chained fence taller than you could reach. Detective Diaz skids around the corner and smiled maniacally.<br/>
She drew her gun and said “NYPD on the ground…I’ve got you now”…you pleaded with her that this was a mistake, you were innocent all the regular drivel that a caught criminal shout. As she got closer you made the worst mistake imaginable…you hit the gun out of her hand. As it clattered to the floor, she rushed you, sweeping your legs from under you and immediately dropping you. It was embarrassing. She grabbed your arm and twisted it, then pressed her foot into your neck, the smell of leather aching your nostrils, a red fire shooting down your arm, you can do nothing at this point but plead.<br/>
“That was a dumb idea” she growled. </p>
<p>You were done for; your luck had run out. But then…maybe hidden majesty? She got a call in…you could only hear her replies, but it seemed like new orders. She turned her attention back to you, “where is it” she snarled. Looking up you could see the cold dour expression framed in black curls…<br/>
Your mind raced…play ignorance….”Where’s what”, you said in an unconvincing tone…<br/>
“Do not make me ask again…where is the tape!” pulling your arm causing more pain, akin to being burned…<br/>
It was at this point she noticed something…you could see it in her eyes, a smile appeared from the corner of her mouth. Anyone who knows anything about Detective Diaz, knows that when she smiles…it is not good. That’s when you noticed it, you were at full mast…maybe it was the adrenaline, maybe it was being subdued by a authoritative Latina detective, maybe it was the leather boot pressing into your neck…it was anyone’s guess.<br/>
All of a sudden *crack* she released your arm and thundered her boot into your crotch…a fierce executing pain rippled throughout as you let out a silent scream, you curled into a ball…she said in a menacing tone “I think I’ve found my leverage, Boyle go back I’ve got this one” she said into her radio.<br/>
Cuffing you, she takes you back to your apartment and sits you down on the sofa, still handcuffed. She sits down in a dominating pose opposite you, elbows on knees looking right at you. “So…the tape, I need it. You have 2 priors and I got an eyewitness on a B&amp;E, you give me the tape…and maybe I can muster dropping it all, you’ll do a few hundred hours of community service.” She said in a calm and collected manner.<br/>
“Tha…that’s blackmail” you barely whimper </p>
<p>“No, it isn’t it’s a deal…now take it and give me the tape” </p>
<p>You know the second you give up that tape you’ve lost everything, you’ll be a rat, an outcast. You refuse immediately by shaking your head.<br/>
“You know I noticed something in that alley, I’m gunna get you to give up that tape whether you want to or not”, as she says this, she begins unzipping the side of her leather boot. Confused you remain silent; she takes off the boot and immediately your small apartment is filled with a smell that graces your nostrils…the bitter taste that enters your senses is almost intoxicating. She grins as she notices your reaction. She removes the other boot in the same manner and then looks at you again…”Shall I keep going”, you remain silent just hoping that she doesn’t see past your poker face. </p>
<p>She stands up and removes her black leather belt from her jeans, she firmly places it around the back of your head…with a confused expression you go to ask her what the hell she’s doing, but before you can get the chance she pulls your head down and shoves the sole of her foot into your face. You feel the warm dampness that the sweat has caused, the smell at this range is much more intense, it’s the only thing filling your nostrils. It is a enticing sour smell that you just cannot resist. She releases your head for a second and you catch your breath. Detective Diaz chuckles and removes her socks, revealing her black painted toes, you can barely think and are just trying not to drool. She raises her bare foot towards your face, and barks but one order. “Clean it”.<br/>
You look at her confused, deep down it’s all you want, right now all you want to do is lick her feet clean. But why? Before you get in answer she sternly looks at you without blinking…you edge nearer to her glistening soles, with one swift movement, you slather you tongue from her heel to the ball of her foot, she relaxes back into the chair she is sat on. You reach the top of her foot and begin to place her toe in your mouth, sucking down like a lollipop you simply cannot get enough, your cock grazing the material of your underwear, leaking pre-cum like a water fountain. </p>
<p>As the sharp acidic taste hits your taste buds you feel a sense of euphoria, the wave of “this can’t be happening” overwhelms you. Continuing to lick and clean her feet, that have clearly been in her contained leather boots all day was pure bliss. She smirks once you cover every inch of her feet. She retracts them back and stands up, she leans over you, enabling you to smell her perfume. It was a somewhat fruity vanilla mix that made you infatuated with her even more. She begins to undo your pants and slide them down freeing your erection, a satisfying pop as the elastic waistband pings your cock like a catapult. Diaz takes a step back and gives a satisfied nod of approval.<br/>
She sits back down and grasps your shaft with both her feet, tightly wrapped around like a coil. She looks at you dead in the eyes. “Give me the tape and I’ll give you what I want”. You simply nod in approval. You are barely able to muster the words. “In my bedroom, behind the headboard is a loose panel, it’s in there”<br/>
“See wasn’t that hard was it” </p>
<p>You lean back into the sofa as she begins to pump your cock up and down with her feet, the bitter smell of sweat still fills your nostrils and the taste still lingers on your tongue, those black painted toes shifting up and down in perfect co-ordination, she picks up the tempo and releases a final few thunderous thrusts as you spurt your load all over yourself, squirting so hard it leaps behind the sofa, you recoil and moan loudly as Diaz lets out a guttural chuckle. “Foot fetishes are dope” she laughed. She stands up and uses your shirt to wipe your load from her feet and walks to your bedroom. She comes back tape in hand and releases your handcuffs.<br/>
“I’ll see your charges dropped, also anytime you get more info like this…call me”<br/>
TBC?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Amy's Infidelity</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Amy loses control and ends up doing something awful...whats worse is she gets caught</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is purely a cheating/cuck based short based around the 5/6th season.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a late night at the precinct, a skeleton crew were filing some police reports and doing menial work. Meanwhile Detective Santiago was busy humming away looking more than content as she also partook in the menial work. She was a SGT now but was upstairs finalising some work. She hadn’t had much time off recently, so it was nice to be upstairs with her friends…<br/>Jake, her husband looked at her lovingly, enjoying her mannerisms, quirks and love for her work. He stood up and headed to the water cooler. Whilst pouring he was startled by Boyle, “Sooooo…when are you going to put a baby in Amy!?” Boyle grinned eagerly. </p>
<p>“Chaaarrlesss enough you gotta quit it buddy” Jake replied emphatically. </p>
<p>“I know exactly how you can do it, go out to a nice restaurant I know, you come back…wash her hair and then…” Charles said excitedly before being cut off by Jake <br/>“Charles stop! Wait who’s that” Jake said whilst looking over to Amy’s desk. </p>
<p>Talking to Amy was a young man with glasses, he was slightly overweight and had a worried look on his face. <br/>“That’s Brendin” Charles said,</p>
<p>“Bren-DIN? As in D I N?” Jake said remarking the absurdity </p>
<p>“Yeah, I found that weird to, why not Brendon or Brendan?” </p>
<p>“Right?” Jake exclaimed. </p>
<p>As the two reposted from one another about the absurdity of the uniformed officers name. Amy and Brendin were chatting away, Amy was laughing and smiling. <br/>“What on earth are they laughing about” Jake asked <br/>“Oooo is the Jealousy bug creeping back in Jakey my boy?” Charles said <br/>“Noo I am not jealous; this isn’t a muscular model quiz master it’s an overweight uniformed officer”<br/>“Hmmm well you know I heard that Brendin is a Type-A who talks to her about binders and puzzles” Charles teased.<br/>“Okay fine I am feeling the ugly emotion, gaahh” Jake groaned. <br/>Meanwhile, Amy and Brendin were joking around, laughing, he leaned in and said something close to Santiago’s ear, she looked both eagerly shocked and happy, she nodded to the dismay of Boyle and Peralta who looked on perplexed. She got up from her desk and walked off with Brendin. <br/>Looking at each other in contested confusion, they decided to follow them…<br/>Leading the pair to the storage room they hid in between a few boxes and crept down, in the middle of the room was Amy leaning against some boxes, she uttered quietly “We have to be fast, I can’t be caught violating rule 1347-A and uniform dress code violation 897-C” </p>
<p>She quickly undresses from her Uniform, slowly taking her shirt off and undoing the button on her trousers, she folds her clothes up neatly on some nearby boxes.<br/>“Jake…wha..what’s happening” Charles whispered worryingly <br/>Jake was in a stunned silence, making the same face he made when he caught his Dad cheating on his Mom. </p>
<p>Brendin undressed completely, as he pulled down his grey boxers his semi-erect cock finally freed pinged to Jake and Charles bewilderment and shock. This geeky uniformed officer was packing more than just his standardised equipment. His member hung between his legs as Amy bit her lip in an enticing manner. She bent over the case file boxes, her thick pudgy ass held together by a black thong, she pulled it to the side and opened her legs. Prompting him in. <br/>Jake was now white as a sheet and Boyle’s mouth agape. </p>
<p>Brendin stood behind Santiago and in his nerdy voice said “We are violating so many codes and regulations right now” he said as he snorted. He pressed himself against Santiago’s wet entrance, with one deep and swift thrust they both moaned in euphoric unison. Immediately the quiet and cold room is met with the sound of slapping flesh. Santiago’s groans bellowed out despite the fact she tried to contain the noise. <br/>Jake and Charles looked on as Brendin rearranged Santiago’s guts. </p>
<p>After what seemed like an eternity of inane pounding, he retracted himself from inside Amy, she turned around in a flushed smiling mess, slid down her damp thong and sat up on the boxes, she spread her legs akimbo, giving Boyle and Peralta a view of the already ruined Santiago. Brendin lept back into Santiago with a flourish and began pounding into her…feet resting up on his shoulders, every few minutes her toes curl as she cums. <br/>Brendin begins to slow down his thrusts into a more powerful shunt, knocking the wind from Amy, her eyes rolled into the back of her head as Brendin begins to lean back and moan. Finally done with using Santiago’s cunt for his pleasure, he slides his 10” member from inside and squirts a huge thick load all over Amy’s front, she pants in hot pleasure as Brendin practically collapses, Jake and Charles look on horrified at what they just witnessed.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>